epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough:Epic Battle Fantasy 3
NOTE: This is an experiment on writing an user walkthrough. Message me if you have any problem. Hello, and welcome to my guide for Epic Battle Fantasy 3. I'm Insert Your Name Here, and this is the first time I have written a walkthrough. Because of this, the structure of the walkthrough has been pirated adapted from other wikis. About the Game As the title implies, this game is the third title in the Epic Battle Fantasy series. It introduces RPG elements to the series, including an explorable world with quests, NPCs, and the ever-hated puzzles. Combat is also greatly expanded, allowing you to control up to 3 characters and use a wide variety of spells to battle against various types of enemies. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 is a story about three brain-damaged heroes trying to save the world, while at the same time looting everything in their path, committing region-wide genocide, and generally just causing much more damage to the world than the main villain, who just sits there doing nothing on top of a volcano. As you can probably tell, the plot is ridiculous, the NPCs are pathetic and the creature design is stupid, but at least the game makes more sense than the fanfic-quality plot that is in most recent FF games. How do I feel about the game? Well, I love the game because of how nonsensical everything is, and I really enjoy a hard game. If you're some teenager girl who just play RPGs to ship the prettiest boys, get out of this game. But if you're a no-lifer like me, join in. How to play the game Use WASD or the arrow keys to move around, and use the spacebar to interact with stuff (talk to NPCs, start a fight, open a chest). Press M or click the menu button to access the menu, which contains a tutorial saying pretty much what I just said. The right click menu contains the game settings like quality and sound. Controls in the battle screen is strictly mouse-based. I will guide you through the combat system later. About the Walkthrough Before we start with the game, I'll disclose the following stuff. This is mostly to nip complaints in the bud: *All opinion expressed in the walkthrough are entirely my own (bar any notes added by other members of the wiki, which will be marked with handy brackets and the word "NOTE"). If you disagree with any strategies in this guide, that's fine - nobody's stopping you from trying different tactics or character developments. *Speaking of tactics...My strategy mainly focuses on developing Lance as the primary attacker. That means Natalie will be thrown into pure healing and buffing duty, and Matt will also spend half of his time doing the same thing. If you're like 90% of the community, who likes Natz and hates Lance, this is not the ''EBF3 ''guide for you. *This walkthrough is written for the Epic difficulty - the highest in the game. Generally, any strategy that works on the highest difficulty will also work on the lower ones, but if you find my guide too boring because you're playing on Normal or something, don't blame me - blame the difficulty. *This walkthrough uses the Kongregate version (v0.8), which is the version used by most online game sites. The special Armor Games version (v0.AG) has quite a few difference - for example, the Nurse Hat is acquired a bit later in the game than in this walkthrough. With everything sorted out, let's start the game, crank up the difficulty, and get ready for battle! Table of Content Main *Part 1: The Only Town in the Game!™ *Part 2: Getting your Hands dirty *Part 3: The Genocidal Crusade *Part 4: Obligatory Beach Episode *Part 5: I've Seen Enough Weird Anime To Know Where This Is Going... *Part 6: Frostbite Caves (It's not) *Part 7: Medal Anxiety *Part 8 Aspect Guides *Skills Guide Category:Walkthroughs